


Lament after 23 June 2016

by UncleAxel



Category: Richard II - Shakespeare
Genre: Parody, Satire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27774925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UncleAxel/pseuds/UncleAxel
Summary: Enjoy even if you choose to disagree!
Kudos: 2





	Lament after 23 June 2016

...This sorry nest of bigots, this septic isle,

This earth of travesty, this pool of tar,

This other pigpen, den of merchandise,

This mattress, dumped by nature, not herself,

Against infection by the piss of boors,

This wretched breed of men, this little place,

This muddy stone set in the stagnant mire,

Which serves it in the office of a hell,

Or as a goat offensive to a louse,

Against the pity of much happier lands,

This cursed blot, this mud, this reek---

This Englandshire.......


End file.
